


sex party

by grilledtrees



Category: GTA RP, Grand Theft Auto V, NoPixel, NoPixel RP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Chases, Getting Arrested, M/M, Romantic if you squint, Running Away, There is no sex, Yung Dab is a shithead, despite the name, not nsfw, yungslim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: Drifting is fun when you're with your homie, sure. But what's more fun is running from the police for drifting.
Relationships: Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred/Alabaster Slim
Kudos: 6





	sex party

**Author's Note:**

> left boy ft. ferdinand - sex party is a good cop chase song 
> 
> idk how to write car chases and this is my first time doing that so it prolly wont be good tbh
> 
> my birthday's tomorrow so here's u go before i forget to upload

"Slow down, motherfucker!," Slim yells, frantically trying to put on his seatbelt. Dab glances at him, "Why? You a pussy?" "Oh do not make me pimp slap you, bitch. I will do it." Slim misses the buckle yet again. "Stop fucking drifting so I can put on my seatbelt!" Dab gives a chuckle, giving Slim a lazy smile. "Fine. I gotta get gas anyway."

Dab pulls into a gas station, pulling out a cigarette. Slim furrows his eyebrows at him, "You dumb motherfucker." Dab rolls his eyes, putting the pump in. "Yeah, whatever. You love me. Which isn't surprising, since I am just so handsome and charismatic." He lights his cigarette. "I'm gonna grab some snacks from the gas station, you want anything player?" "Yeah, your mom." 

"Motherfucker, you are so dead when we aren't in public." Slim points at Dab. "Keep that in mind." 

Then he hears sirens. Far away enough to finish pumping his car- ~~well, it's stolen~~ -, but close enough to make him tap his foot impatiently. Once he hears the click, he quickly throws his cigarette in the trash, getting in his car. He swerves to the front of the store. "Hurry up, Slim," He shouts. Then he sees police cars down the street. Dab honks. He pulls out his eagle mask.

And Slim comes out with a bag of goldfish. "Hurry and get your ass in here, homie. Mask up," Dab says. Slim's lip twitches downwards. But he gets in, pulling out his ski mask. And Dab's tires screech as he pulls away from the gas station. 

Red and blue flash behind them. "Ah, shit," Dab curses. "'Ah, shit' is right, motherfucker. I told you not to-" Slim is cut off by Dab turning a corner too hard, making Slim bang against the door. 

"Seatbelt," Dab reminds, speeding off down the highway. "God damn it, Dab! If I wake up with so much as a bruise on my beautiful face!," Slim yells. Regardless, he reaches for his seatbelt. Tire smoke blasts behind them, hues of red and blue peaking through. 

"Do you still have your crack on you? We might have to smoke it," Dab says. "You are being way too relaxed right now, player, but yes. I always keep a crack rock on me," Slim replies. God, he was gonna seriously bitch slap Dab after this. _Especially_ if they get caught. 

Dab slows down, slow enough to allow a cop car next to him. He rolls down the window. "Pull over, _now._ " They both know it's Hall's voice. Dab's grin is hidden by his mask, but Slim just knows it's there. 

"Fuck you," Dab laughs, speeding off again. Slim grips the door handle. "Do you even have fake plates on?," Slim questions, air blowing through the car. 300 miles doesn't seem like a lot in the movies, but god damn- it is too fast. Dab gives a 'tsk'. "Who do you think I am? I'll have you know-" 

Spike strips. Slim sees them just before Dab does. "Spike strips!" He yells. Dab swerves, narrowly avoiding it, but scrapes a nearby car. "Ahaha! Man! This- This is fun," Dab yells. Slim's heart beats wildly. "Fun?! Motherfucker, we almost just died!" He needs a smoke. He ain't a bitch, but damn, this is almost too much. "Roll up your window."

Dab does just that. 

Slim scrambles through his pockets for his joint and lighter. He lifts his mask. Light and inhale. _If I die,_ Slim thinks, _god I hope I don't mess up my beautiful face too bad._

Another turn, and more cops appear. Oh hell no. He won't die to some pigs. "Cop killa records, we out here," Slim says, his head buzzing. He pulls out his pistol. Dab laughs manically. "Homie, we are so _fucked_."

But the way he says it- Slim glances at him, a smirk under his mask. They don't really care. As long as he has Dab's back and Dab's got his- everything's fine.

Until Dab yanks the wheel. He turns onto a dirt road. Slim slams against the door yet again. If he keeps slamming against this door, he will get a bruise and then get even more pissed. So, Slim starts shooting. The window shatters, glass flying everywhere. Adrenaline rushes through the both of them.

Turn. Dab barely makes the turn, almost falling off the cliff. A cop car falls off. "Damn. Hope it wasn't Jenny. She's too hot to die," Dab comments. Slim and Dab both see the ramp.

"Ready?" Slim nods. Dab presses on the gas pedal, hard. "Hold on, homie," Dab says.

They're airborne. Dab almost thinks the car'll land it perfectly. Then it hits a tree. 

"Ow, fuck," Slim groans. "Thank god you have airbags, player." Dab gives a pained laugh. Ignoring his bloody nose, unbuckles as quickly as possible. Slim follows. "Crack time," Dab laughs, gripping his side. Slim brings a lighter to Dab, lighting his crack pipe. Then he does the same for his own.

They stare at each other through the eye holes of their mask. "We should go," Dab announces, which means the crack kicked in. So they start running. 

* * *

Dab giggles. Like, actually giggles once they've come down from their high. "Should we call Kevin for a ride?," Dab snickers, that lazy grin on his face. Slim is laying on the ground, panting. But he nods. "You got oxy, motherfucker?" "I wish dude. My thigh and ribs are fucked." "Fuck it, call Kevin. He better not snitch on us though." "When has he ever snitched?," Dab counters. 

Slim hums in reluctant agreement. Dab pulls out his phone, typing away. Then they hear a gun cock.

"Freeze! Put your hands up!" "Son of a bitch," Slim yells in frustration. He looks at Dab. Dab wears the dopey smile well. He puts his hands up, giving a lazy wink to Slim. Slim shakes his head. 

He pulls out his pistol anyway. 

And of course, he gets tazed.

* * *

"You guys are idiots," Kevin says, but a hint of fondness leaks through. Dab shrugs, "It was fun. You should be our getaway driver next time, homie." "Better than Yung Dab over here, crashing into trees." It's playful but it still makes Dab scoff. 

"Motherfucker was drifting like nobody's business. I even got a bruise on my cheek. Kevin turn around, I'm about to bitch slap him," Slim says. But when Dab grins at him, he lowers his hand. "You're lucky you're my best friend," Slim mutters. 

"This is cute and all, but are you pleading guilty or not?"

The pair look at each other.

"Guilty." "Not guilty." is said in unison. 

Kevin rubs his temples. A long argument was ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
